Easton
Easton is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in central Algonquin, Liberty City. Description , at the intersection with Hematite Street. The massive structure in the background is the GetaLife Building, also within Easton.]] towering into view.]] Easton is bordered to the north by Jade Street (Lancet), to the west by Columbus Avenue (Star Junction and The Triangle), to the south by Garnet Street (Lower Easton), and to the east by Albany Avenue (Presidents City). It is a primarily commercial area. The neighborhood is dominated by the massive Grand Easton Terminal adjoining the GetaLife Building, which spans from Columbus Avenue to Albany Avenue between Jade and Hematite Streets. The terminal, while not accessible by the player, serves as the major commuter hub of Liberty City, shuttling in businessmen and workers from the surrounding suburbs and locations all the way to the Midwest. Many outlets and stores can be found around the perimeter of the terminal, also making it a popular destination for local residents and shoppers. The residential sector of the neighborhood is located along its southern face, featuring many hotels for visiting tourists and a few moderately-tall tenements. Influences Much of the neighborhood's key landmarks and buildings appear to be modeled after real-life buildings located in East Village, Manhattan, New York City. Much of the architecture is visually similar and the overall size is reflected. Landmarks The aforementioned Grand Easton Terminal is located in and named for the neighborhood, with entrances at Hermatite Street, Albany Avenue and Columbus Avenue, and the GetaLife Building directed connected to the northern end of the terminal. Also, a hospital can be found at the intersection of Jade Street and Albany Avenue, at the border with Lancet. Transportation The Liberty City Subway system serves the neighborhood. The eponymous station is located on Columbus Avenue between Iron and Hematite Streets, along the neighborhood's border with The Triangle. The station is served by both the Algonquin Outer Line and Algonquin Inner Line; it's an important stop on both routes as it is the only transfer point in the entire subway. Easton is also an access point for maintenance workers into a stretch of subway line between Easton station and Emerald station. Its maintenance access point, located off Bismarck Avenue, is used during "Three Leaf Clover" as an improvised escape route from Emerald station via the connected railway tunnel. Gallery GrandEastonTerminal-GTAIV.png|Grand Easton Terminal. GetaLifeBuilding-GTAIV.png|GetaLife Building. DevinnePressBuildingreplica-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Replica of the Devinne Press Building. ColumbusAvenueHematiteStreetBuilding-GTAIV.png|A variety of buildings with Greek Revival architectural styling are situated within Easton, including an unnamed building situated on Columbus Avenue, where Fanny Crabs and Out of Towners restaurants are found. Leopolds-GTAIV.png|Leopolds in GTA IV. The store is a drinking venue for outings in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Strangely, the building looks like they made a copy of Algonquin Municipal Building and then pasted it in Easton with quite a few edits. EastonEmeraldService-GTAIV-Subway.jpg|Service entrance into the Easton-Emerald section of the Liberty City subway. Navigation de:Easton es:Easton pl:Easton sv:Easton Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin